


Why can't you stay - short story

by kanigarapeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanigarapeach/pseuds/kanigarapeach
Summary: Short stories tentang Johnten di Why Cant You Stay Universe
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. That Anniversary Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini adalah kumpulan short stories dari Why Can't You Stay story yang aku buat. Cerita kebanyakan berdiri sendiri. Hanya untuk mengeluarkan ide-ide fluff Jhonten ketika aku stress dan banyak pekerjaan. 😌  
> Hope you like it!  
> psst..and don't forget to read my other stories ☺️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellow, ini dibuat ketika naik motor ke kantor, hujan dan aku pengin cuddling, but I'm single as fck. *sad music playing*. Jadi biarlah Johnten aja yang cuddling dan aku bekerja keras di kantor,  
> Ini short story dari short series Why Cant You Stay milikku (here's the link if you wanna read it https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800456 *shameless promotion*). tapi dibaca sendiri juga masih nyambung karena cerita ini berdiri sendiri.  
> Hope you like it and please leave comments or kudos because aku haus pengakuan wkwkwkk

Johnny menutup pintu apartemen pelan-pelan, lampu lorong berkelip pelan sebelum menyala menerangi Johnny yang berjalan masuk. Ruang TV sudah gelap, hanya ada temaram cahaya lampu tidur dari pintu kamar tidur yang terbuka sedikit. Johnny melonggarkan dasinya, melepas jasnya dan menyampirkan di sofa ruang TV.

Johnny berjalan ke dapur dan melihat makanan terhidang di _island_ dapur, ditutupi plastic vakum. Secarik kertas tertempel pada piring makanan yang Johnny duga adalah grilled salmon

_“Eat first before you sleep”_

Johnny melongok ke pintu kamar tidur. Seharusnya mereka makan malam bersama. Tapi pekerjaannya memaksanya untuk siap siaga ketika dipanggil. Bagaimanapun pekerjaannya menyangkut nyawa banyak orang.

Johnny berjalan ke kamar tidur, Ten tidak bergerak dibalik selimut, punggungnya membelakangi Johnny. Dia mulai mendengar suara hujan disertai suara petir di luar. Johnny berusaha berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, tidak mau mengusik Ten yang sepertinya tertidur lelap dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

30 menit kemudian Johnny keluar dari kamar mandi, shirtless dan handuk menyampir di bahu kanannya. Rambutnya setengah kering setelah di hairdryer. Dia menoleh ke tempat tidur dan melihat Ten sudah berubah posisi, punggungnya tak lagi membelakangi pintu masuk. Johnny kemudian berjongkok di samping tempat tidur, menatap Ten yang masih terpejam. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi ten dan jari yang lain mengusap lembut rambut yang tergerai jatuh dibelakang telinga Ten. Rambut Ten sudah panjang. Terdengar kembali suara petir

Ten bergumam dalam tidur, Johnny berhenti mengusap rambut Ten, kegiatan favoritenya

“Babe, you sleep?”

“hmmm”

“I’m sorry, EOB1 jadi AOG2 . Aku harus turun di OSA3 mendadak siang tadi” Johnny kembali mendengar suara ‘hmm’ Ten. “You already eat?” Ten mengerjapkan matanya pelan, silau karena lampu baca di samping tempat tidur yang menerangi kamar tidur mereka

“Sudah, you go eat. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan di dapur” Ten memperbaiki posisinya, menaruh kedua tangannya kebawah bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya

“You’re not angry?” Johnny kembali mengusap pelan rambut Ten

“There’s still tomorrow. Now, let me sleep” Bibir Ten membentuk garis lurus, tidak tersenyum maupun merengut “So…can I sleep on the bed?” Johnny ragu-ragu bertanya, masih memastikan apakah Ten marah padanya atau tidak

“Go ahead” Johnny tersenyum kemudian naik ke tempat tidur setelah melemparkan handuknya ke kursi meja kerja di seberang tempat tidur. “……but spoon me” Johnny berhenti ketika badannya berada di posisi diatas Ten, bersiap tidur di samping Ten

“eh?”

“Spoon me” Johnny tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, kemudian segera memposisikan tubuhnya dibelakang Ten. Membiarkan lengan kanan menjadi bantal kepala Ten dan lengan kirinya memeluk pinggang kecil Ten

“Good?” Ten mengangguk. Johnny menaruh dagunya ke atas kepala Ten, lengan kanannya menekuk dan kembali mengusap kepala Ten. Membantunya untuk tidur

“You know how sorry I am for this night, right?”

“ehemm”

“You know how much I love you, right?”

“I know” Jawab Ten lirih setengah tertidur

“You know how beautiful you are with this long hair right?”

“I know that” Johnny tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban percaya diri Ten dan mencium puncak kepala Ten. Berharap dia bisa mentransfer rasa bahagianya kepada Ten

“Happy 2nd wedding anniversary, babe” Johnny memperarat pelukannya. Ten merengkuh tangan kiri Johnny yang memeluknya, merespon pelukan Johnny “Happy wedding anniversary”

Johnny dan Ten melewatkan malam anniversary mereka dengan tidur berpelukan. Cincin di jari manis mereka berdua berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu kamar tidur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EOB : Engineering On Board. Biasanya sesuai permintaan maskapai penerbangan apakah suatu penerbangan membutuhkan engineering di pesawat sebagai advisor apabila ada hal teknik yang membutuhkan bantuan engineering  
> AOG : Aircraft on Ground. Keadaan dimana terjadi masalah teknikal atau non-teknikal yang menyebabkan pesawat tidak boleh terbang  
> OSA : Outstation. Bandara diluar base station maskapai penerbangan. contoh : Garuda Indonesia base station di Soekarno-hatta. Bandara diluar Soekarno-Hatta adalah bandara outstation untuk Garuda Indonesia.


	2. That Exam Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudah 2 minggu sejak Johnny dan Ten bertemu. Mereka sangat merindukan satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi. Akan lebih baik kalau telpon, kan?

_Katalk!_

Ten melirik ke handphone-nya yang tergelatak diatas meja. Jarinya masih sibuk mengetik laporan terakhir untuk ujiannya minggu ini. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan menggeliat. Ughh sudah jam 2 pagi. Ten menoleh ke tempat tidur di sampingnya. Taeyong – teman sekamarnya - sudah terlelap sejak satu jam yang lalu, akhirnya Taeyong bisa tidur setelah hampir 3 hari dia tidak tidur, lembur membuat maket untuk tugas akhirnya.

_Katalk!_

Ten mengambil handphone-nya, who the hell text him at 2 in the morning. Batin Ten, tapi kemudian Ten tersenyum melihat dari siapa pesan yang masuk itu

_“Kau tau hari ini hari spesial?”_

_“because it's palindrome date!”_

This brat. Johnny selalu mengirimkan randomest things he can imagine. Di jam yang tidak dia sangka. Dia melihat ke kalender di laptopnya dan melihat tanggal 21-1-21 di ujung kiri layarnya

 _“Its not palindrome”_ Ten kemudian memotret layar laptopnya, ingin membuktikan pada Johnny kalau hari ini bukan palindrome

_Katalk!_

_“It is! Kalau kau menggunakan penanggalan amerika hari ini adalah hari palindrome, and mind you, I’m from Chicago”_

Ten langsung menahan tawanya ketika melihat Taeyong menggeliat dibawah selimut

_“You still up?”_

_“Yes, babe. Just got back from Jaehyun place. Still struggling with your report?”_ Ten menutup laptopnya, kemudian pindah berbaring di tempat tidurnya

 _“Baru saja selesai. Semoga tidak ada revisi lagi dari professor”_ Ten diam sejenak kemudian memutuskan mengirimkan pesan kedua _“I miss you”_

Ten meletakan handphone-nya disamping bantalnya, menunggu balasan dari Johnny. Sudah hampir 2 minggu mereka tidak bertemu karena masing-masing sedang sibuk dengan ujian dan tugas akhir. Ten sebenernya yang sibuk dengan ujian, sedangkan Johnny sedang sibuk dengan proyek profesornya.

Ten mengecek handphone-nya kembali, Johnny belum membalas pesannya tapi sudah membacanya. “Mungkin Johnny sudah tidur” gumam Ten, dia hampir memejamkan matanya ketika handphone-nya bergetar. Johnny menelpon.

“Hi, babe” Suara Johnny terdengar dari seberang, rasa kantuk Ten langsung hilang, dia langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya

“Aku pikir kau sudah tidur” Ten memeluk bantalnya kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya

“Nope, seseorang bilang kangen. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidur?” Ten tersenyum, mempererat pelukannya ke bantal

“Besok malam sibuk tidak? Ayo makan malam bersama” Ten memainkan spreinya, berharap Johnny menjawab iya

“Sorry, babe. Aku masih harus ke tempat professor Lee besok malam. Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Aku sudah didepan asramamu” Ten langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya “Hah? Kamu bercanda?” Ten membuka korden jendela kamar asramanya. Terlihat Johnny melambaikan tangannya, berdiri kedinginan dibawah jendela asramanya.

“Wait there” Ten langsung menutup teleponnya. Dia buru-buru mengambil jaketnya dan tanpa sadar membanting pintu kamarnya

“Ten…kau mau kemana…” Taeyong setengah sadar memanggil Ten, tapi yang dipanggil sudah berlari keluar dari asrama. Ten masih terengah-engah ketika dia akhirnya bertemu Johnny didepan asramanya. Johnny tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian tertawa

“Aku tau kau merindukanku, tapi bukan berarti sampai terbalik memakai jaket” Ten menunduk melihat jaket yang dipakainya dan baru sadar jaketnya terbalik. Mukanya memerah malu sambil melepas jaketnya

“Kau tau Ten, hari special apa hari ini?” Johnny membantu Ten memakai jaketnya, Ten hanya bisa memandang Johnny yang menaikan resleting jaketnya

“Sudah aku bilang hari ini bukan tanggal palindrome” Johnny terkekeh kemudian memakaikan syalnya ke leher Ten

“Today is national hug day, happy national hug day” Johnny memeluk Ten erat, Ten tertawa kemudian memeluk balik Johnny

“It's not national hug day in Korea”

“I don’t care, I’m Chicagoans. Lagipula bisa tidak kamu mengiyakan saja alasanku yang dibuat-buat untuk memelukmu?” Ten tertawa lagi, kemudia membetulkan syal Johnny yang sudah terpasang rapi dilehernya

“Kamu tidak kedinginan?”

“Nope, tapi aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita ke supermarket di ujung jalan?” Ten mengiyakan ajakan Johnny, dia juga lupa makan malam tadi karena terlalu sibuk membuat laporan.

“Nanti malam kamu benar-benar harus ke tempat professor Lee?” Johnny tersenyum, meraih tangan Ten kemudian menggenggamnya erat-erat

“Tidak, let’s get dinner together” Ten berbalik menggenggam tangan Johnny, hari ini suhu udara hampir mendekati 0 derajat, tapi rasanya hati Ten sangat hangat sampai mau terbakar.

Dia menoleh ke Johnny yang sedang bercerita tentang Jaehyun dan projeknya, dia mendekatkan badannya ke Johnny, Johnny bereaksi dengan melepaskan genggamannya dan bergantian merangkul pundak Ten. Semakin mendekatkan badan kecil Ten ke Johnny.

Ten berharap dia bisa seperti ini terus dengan Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy National Hug Day! For you single peoples, karena tau pasti tidak akan ada yang dipeluk jadi buat saja fan fiction Jhonten saling berpelukan.  
> Whoever read this, hope you have a great day today!


	3. That first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter slightly rated

Johnny dan Ten duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, dua pasang kaki panjang berselonjor menggantung di tepinya. Suara film terdengar samar-samar mengiringi suara hujan diluar

“Kamu tidak bosan menonton ini?” Ten masih mengunyah popcorn yang mereka beli di supermarket. _Love, actually_ berputar di laptop Johnny yang mereka letakan di samping tempat tidur.

“Nope, its good. Its comfort movie. You don’t like it?” Ten mengangkat bahunya, tangannya meraih popcorn di pangkuan Johnny “It’s fine for me, cuma aku tidak menyangka kamu suka film seperti ini”

“Baru dua bulan, masih banyak yang kamu belum tau” Johnny mengacak-ngacak rambut Ten, Ten hanya bisa terdiam. Mukanya memerah, karena _gesture_ kecil seperti ini masih asing baginya, dia tidak menyangka Johnny dan dia sekarang bersama. Tiba-tiba dia ingat obrolanya dengan Taeyong, sebelum dia pergi ke asrama Johnny siang tadi,

_“Sooo, did you already…??” Taeyong diam-diam duduk di tempat tidur Ten, Ten masih merapikan meja belajarnya sebelum pergi ke tempat Johnny, “sudah apa?”_

_“you know, masa harus aku jelaskan lebih detail?” Ten menoleh sedikit ke Taeyong yang masih meringis menunggu jawaban Ten_

_“I don’t know” Taeyong tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Ten, kemudian berdiri, bersiap keluar dari kamar mereka “Aku menunggu es yang kau buat sendiri ke Johnny Hyung meleleh, Ten”_

_“Aku tidak seperti itu, Tae” Lagi-lagi Taeyong tertawa mendengar bantahan Ten_

_“Kau tau apa yang aku maksud. You think too much Ten, I think Johnny hyung is good man. Sudah ah, aku harus pergi. Salam buat Johnny Hyung, ya” Ten hanya bisa memandangi pintu kamar mereka yang menutup ketika Taeyong keluar_

Ten melirik ke Johnny, sebenernya dia tidak bermasuk menjadi dingin ke Johnny. Tapi, seperti yang Taeyong bilang. Ten memang terlalu banyak berpikir. Karena dia tau, ketika dia jatuh cinta, dia akan jatuh dalam. Dia hanya berhati-hati. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya berhati-hati kan? Walaupun Ten tau Johnny adalah orang yang sangat baik - dan cenderung “sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata” – tapi dia tetap merasa khawatir. Bagaimana kalau misal Ten sudah mengeluarkan semua perasaanya, Johnny kemudian sadar kalau sebenernya dia tidak menyukai Ten? Karena sebenernya Ten sudah sangat menyukai Johnny. Ten tidak mau itu terjadi, karena itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengontrol perasaannya. Dan itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk Ten.

Seperti yang baru saja terjadi, Johnny mengacak-acak rambutnya saja rasanya jantung Ten mau lepas. Saat Johnny tiba-tiba membersihkan mulut Ten dari remah-remah ketka mereka makan siang bersama setelah kelas pagi. Rasanya Ten ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja makan. Atau ketika tiba-tiba Johnny menarik badan Ten ke arahnya ketika dia melihat ada mobil melaju kencang kearah mereka. Ten berusaha tetap sadar karena kakinya hampir saja mengkhianatinya dan berubah menjadi agar-agar. dia tidak bisa membayangkan nasibnya kalau hal lain terjadi diantara mereka. Ten merasakan mukanya memerah hanya dengan membayangkan saja.

“Ten, you alright?” Johnny melambaikan tangannya didepan muka Ten yang melamun

“Eh? Tidak apa-apa” Ten mengerjapkan matanya

“Kamu bosan? Atau mau aku ganti film yang lain?” Johnny mendekati laptopnya, mencari film lain di saluran streaming yang sedang mereka tonton “Eh? Tidak usah…” tangan Ten meraih lengan Johnny ketika terdengar suara handphone berbunyi beberapa kali,

“Itu suara ponselmu?” Ten menoleh mencari dimana ponsel Johnny

“Ohiya, dimana ya ponselku” Johnny meraba-raba tempat tidur disekitarnya tapi dia tidak menemukannya, beberapa saat kemudian handphone-nya berbunyi kembali, dan Johnny melihat handphone-nya tergeletak di seberang Ten.

Ten menahan napas ketika badan Johnny melintang didepannya. Ten bisa mencium bau shampo Johnny.

“Ohh, Jaehyun akan segera pulang ke asrama, dia menanyakan apa kita mau pesan makanan. Dia sedang di restaurant Chinese food yg kemarin kita kesana” Ten masih terdiam, masih memperhatikan profil wajah Johnny dari samping. Menulusuri rambut Johnny yang berantakan, ke garis rambutnya, hidungnya yang mancung kemudian berhenti di bibir Johnny.

“Kau mau makan apa Ten?”

“Kamu.”

“Hah?”

Oh fuck

“Maksudku, samakan saja” Ten memalingkan mukanya. Berdoa semoga Johnny tidak mendengar jawabannya tadi

“Oke, aku pesankan Jjajangmyon” Johnny menoleh setelah mengetik pesannya ke Jaehyun dan tertawa ketika melihat muka Ten memerah. “Kenapa? Kenapa mukamu memerah?”

Johnny membetulkan posisi duduknya masih tertawa melihat Ten yang panik, selama dua bulan ini walaupun Ten mengiyakan ketika Johnny menyatakan perasaannya, Johnny merasa Ten malah lebih menarik diri darinya. Malah dia lebih merasa dekat dengan Ten ketika mereka masih berteman. Karena itu Johnny tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Johnny menangkup wajah Ten dengan kedua tangannya, ketika Ten masih menolak menatapnya. Bibir Ten mengerucut karena tangan Johnny menekan kedua sisi wajah Ten

“Oh my god, so cute” Johnny kembali tertawa melihat Ten yang susah payah berusaha melepaskan tangan Johnny dari mukanya

“Lemme gow” Johnny akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari muka Ten “Apa yang kamu pikirkan tadi?”

“Nothing”

“Bohong”

“Awku tidak bowhong” Tangan Ten memegang pergelangan tangan Johnny yang kembali menangkup wajah Ten

“It’s also a lie that you want to eat me right, Ten?” Johnny menahan tawanya melihat muka Ten yang bertambah merah

“You’ve hweard it wong” Ten menjawab dengan tegas, berharap menghilangkan rasa malunya di depan Johnny

“Hmm? Really?” Johnny masih berusaha menggoda Ten, kemudian tertawa, tidak tega menggoda lebih lanjut melihat muka Ten yang masih merah

“What a cutie” Johnny melepaskan tangannya dari muka Ten, kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Ten. Ten menyentuh rambut yang baru di pegang Johnny. Dia menatap Johnny dan tanpa sadar badannya mendekat kearah Johnny

“Ten…” Johnny tertegun, masih mencerna bahwa baru saja tadi Ten mencium pipinya

“You didn’t like it?” Johnny melihat tangan Ten tergenggam kencang diatas pahanya.

“Of course I like it, hanya tidak menyangka kau yang maju duluan” Ten masih terdiam, tangannya masih tergenggam penuh kekhawatiran.

Ten terkesiap ketika merasakan bibir Johnny menyentuh pipinya

“You don’t like it?” Ten menggeleng “I….like it” Johnny tersenyum, mengusap bekas kasat mata bibirnya di pipi ten dengan jarinya

“You can do it again” kedua alis Johnny terangkat kaget sekaligus senang. “Benar?”

Ten mengangguk, bibir Johnny kembali menyentuh pipi Ten. Ten merasa ciuman Johnny di pipinya kali ini lebih lembut dan lebih hati-hati.

“One” bisik Johnny lembut ketika bibirnya menyentuh pipi Ten

”Two” Johnny berpindah dari pipi kanan Ten ke pipi kirinya

”Three” Ten menoleh dan wajah Johnny tepat berada di depan mukanya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu.

“Can I?” untuk kesekian kalinya Ten mengangguk. Mengerti izin apa yang diminta Johnny

Bibir Johnny menyentuh bibir Ten lembut. Jantung Ten berdegup kencang, dia khawatir Johnny bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Ten menahan napas ketika merasakan bibir Johnny kembali menyapu lembut bibirnya, tangan kiri Johnny memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Ten. Leher Ten bisa merasakan Tangan kanan Johnny mengusap lembut lehernya.

Bibir mereka berpisah, mengambil nafas ketika mata mereka saling menatap. Johnny tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Ten, orang yang dicintainya.

“Your wish to eat me already granted, Ten”

“What? No, I…” Ten tidak selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika bibir Johnny melumat bibirnya. tangannya meraih bahu Johnny, mencoba mengendalikan kewarasannya. Johnny dengan ringan menggigit bibir bawah Ten, membuat Ten terkejut. Lidah Johnny mengusap bibir Ten meminta izin. Ten sedikit membuka mulutnya, memberikan izin pada Johnny untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Tangan kanan Ten mencari tangan Johnny, ketika Ten menemukannya, jari jemari tanganya terjalin erat dengan jari jemari tangan Johnny.

“You’are just…wow…” Johnny mengusap pipi Ten ketika dia berhenti mencium bibir Ten, menarik napas dan memandang detail wajah Ten. Ten meremas tangan Johnny. Tidak tau harus berkata apa karena merasa hatinya penuh dengan kebahagiaan

Nafas Ten mulai menjadi berat ketika bibir Johnny kembali menciumnya dan mulai menyusuri pelan dagu dan rahangnya dan berakhir di lehernya.

“You smell really nice you know, babe” bisik Johnny di leher Ten. Ten menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri agar tidak melenguh, Ten merasakan jari jemari Johnny mengusap lembut bagian lehernya yang lain ketika dia menggigit lembut daun telinganya.

“Johnny..shit…jangan…”

“GUYS FOODS HERE!” Prrraanngg. Siku Johnny menjatuhkan gelas, ketika Ten yang terkejut mendorong tubuh Johnny menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Jaehyun berdiri canggung di pintu kamar yang baru saja dia buka, menatap Ten dan Johnny yang duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan bibir bengkak.

“Errrrr. Sorry guys, Seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu. Makanan sampai, aku akan ke....errrrr…..kemana saja…yang jelas tidak disinii…mungkin communal room…bye!” Jaehyun membanting pintu, meninggalkan Johnny dan Ten yang masih membatu

“Goddamit, Jaehyun” Johnny menahan tawa

“Kenapa kamu tertawa! Its embarrassing!” Ten melotot ke Johnny yang masih tertawa “Paling tidak kita masih berpakaian lengkap” Johnny merapikan kaos Ten yang memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya

“Its not funny” Ten memukul Johnny dengan bantal di dekatnya

“Ouch..ouch..okey. Sorry-sorry. Let’s tidy up and go eat”

“I don’t know if I can face Jaehyun” Ten menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Tidak sanggup harus bertemu dengan Jaehyun setelah apa yang terjadi

“Babe, at least let’s eat, you haven’t ate dinner yet. Aku akan minta Jaehyun makan di kamar Jungwoo atau dimanapun, kalau misal kamu malu bertemu dengannya” Ten mengintip dari bantal dan menatap Johnny.

“you don’t feel embarrassed?”

“to Jaehyun? Nope, dia bahkan sudah melihat aku telanjang” Johnny mengambil bantal dari tangan Ten dan menaruhnya di ujung tempat tidur.

“TMI”

“Ohh, you want to see it too?”

“TMI!” Johnny kembali tertawa kemudian mencium ringan pipi Ten.

“Thank you. Aku hampir berpikir aku berada di one-sided relationship” Ten merasa bersalah, kemudian menyentuh pipi Johnny “I’m sorry. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna hubungan kita”

“Tidak masalah, aku akan berikan waktu sebanyak yang kau butuhkan, asalkan kau bilang apa yang kau butuhkan” Ten tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk

“I love you” Ten memeluk Johnny, merasa dia sudah siap untuk membuka perasaannya sepenuhnya ke Johnny. Johnnya memeluk Ten balik dan mencium sisi kepala Ten

“I Love you more, Ten”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf kalau banyak typo or don't make sense. Lagi-lagi stuck karena banyak pekerjaan + sakit. Hari ini ulang tahun Johnny. I really want to post a long congratulary message. But. I'm not good with words. Just say, Johnny (and NCT) really helping me through the hard days. and I'm hoping he too will always face a beautiful journey ahead. I love you, Johnny. and will always do.


End file.
